Kou, Hitomi, and Ayaka
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: My three Ocs in the Kagerou Days Project.
1. Kou

**Here is introducing my three Ocs. **

**1. Name: Hitomi**

**Age: 13**

**Siblings: Hibiya**

**Crush: Kou**

**2. Name: Ayaka**

**Age: 12**

**Sibling: None**

**Crush: Hibiya? and Konoha**

**3. Kou**

**Age: 13 (Died by illness)**

**Crush: Hitomi**

**Well that's my Ocs. There's three chapters introducing them. First chapter mostly about Kou second one Hitomi third Ayaka. I do not own Kagerou Days Project! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hitomi's P.O.V

I walked calmly to the hospital when some flowers. My best friend name Kou has an illness that the doctors are trying to find out. He's been getting worse every day. It makes me worried.

As I checked in and went to his room I could see him laying down breathing. "Hi Kou!" I said happly. He turned his head and smiled. "H-hi Hitomi." He said. "I got you flowers!" I said as I placed them in the vase.

"Hows Hiyori and Hibiya?" He asked. "Their good." I said as I sat in a chair. "What's day is it?" He asked. I looked at my new iphone. "August 4." I said as I put it away. He nodded. "So any good news?" I asked with a little hope. Hw shook his head saddly.

"Oh. Well how your day been?" I asked as I shifted the topic. "Hurtfull. When I die everything will feel nice right?" He asked as he chuckled. "Don't say that! You won't die! You won't ever leave me." I annouced. He looked at me.

"I wont make any promises." He said. "Yeah, yeah. Hey do want to listen to music? I bought some songs by Vocaloid Daughter of Evil. I loved it and wanted to show you." I said as I bring out the album of Story of Evil by Mothy. "Sure." He wakly said with a smile.

"Yay!" I said as I played it.

Kou P.O.V

_"Sir! Something going wrong!" The nurse yelled in a worried tone. A couple of doctors came toward my room. It made me afraid whats happening. "His heartbeat is slower." She said as she stared at me._

_"Does that mean my heart is failing him?" The other nurse asked worried. The doctor started walking towards me starting to do all the test. After that was done he came in the room. "I'm sorry sir but your heart is indeed failing you." I rolled my eyes. Sure looks like it._

_"And I think your heart is going to stop soon. We tried our best." He said. "Don't worry about it. I've been waiting for that news anyways." I said as I put up a sad smile_

"Hitomi." I said. She looked at me. "Yes?" She asked as she put up her cute little smile. "I have to tell you something. You promise you won't cry?" I asked. "Why? What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not going to make it." I said. "What?" She said. "The doctor said my heart is failing me. And that I'm not going to make it..." She inturrupted me. "C-can't they make a new heart?!" She asked as I see a tear drop on the floor.

"Hitomi..."

"NO! You will make it! I know you can!"

"Hitomi.."

"Maybe I can give you a donation or something like that! Maybe..."

"HITOMI!" I yelled weakly. She looked at me. "I'm happy that I won't feel pain anymore. Can't you be happy for me?" I asked. She stared at me. "NO I CAN'T!" She screamed as she ran off. I felt a little tear come from my eye.

Hitomi's P.O.V

I ran out the hospital. He wanted to die? Does he want to see me broken? I can't live without him. "Hitomi!" I turned around to see my little brother Hibiya and his friend Hiyori.

"Hi." I mumbled. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Nothing leave me alone." I said as I wipe a tears off. "Hitomi." I glared at me stubbornly. "Hibiya." I said back making him angry.

"Come on tell us." Hiyori said as she smiled. I sighed. "Okay." I said making Hibiya pout. As I explained about Kou I started crying. "Go tell him how you feel dummy." Hibiya said. "Huh?" I asked looking at him. "Tell him." He repeated. "At least you will feel happy about that." He said.

"Maybe I will. Thanks." I said as I messed up his hair then ran off leaving them. I went back to the hospital. Checked in then went to the room where doctors and nurses. "What happened?!" I asked to a doctor. "CLEAR!" I heard a nurse yell as I saw sparks. "WELL?!" I asked the doctor again.

The doctor looked at me saddly. "His heart..." He mumbled as the nurse stopped and shook her head. "It stopped." He finished as they all walked away saddly. I froze as I looked at the dead body. _"Shouldn't you be happy for me?"_ I started crying.

"No... No... No... NO!" I screamed as I fell on my knees. Today? Why today?! I got up and grabbed Kou's shoulder. "WAKE UP!" I yelled as I shook him waiting for him to wake up. "PLEASE!" I yelled as two nurses has to drag me out. "NO! KOU! WAKE UP!" I yelled like a mad person.

"Miss cal down! He's gone!" The nurse said as I snapped back a cried. He's gone? He really is gone. I didn't get to tell him bye. "I'm sorry." She said as the two nurses walked away. Their not really sorry. They been through this about 100 times.

"Kou." I whimpered. He's gone.

* * *

**Well Kou died. Hitomi gone a little crazy. Hope you liked it. Next is sort of the song Kagerou Days. **


	2. Hitomi

**I do not own Kagerou Days Project!**

* * *

Hitomi P.O.V

I wiped a tear off. How long has it been since Kou died? I looked at my iphone. August 15. "Hitomi! Where are you going?" Hibiya asked. "To the store I'll be right back." I mumbled.

As I walked away I got three ice creams. One for me, one for Hibiya, one for Hiyori. As I walked back I could see Hiyori's cat run off.

As she chased it the light turn bright red. "**HIYORI!**" Me and Hibiya yelled as a truck came and I dropped the ice creams and a truck came. She screamed and I saw blood everywhere.

"This is all real." The heat mocked Hibiya. How could this happen? As I kept thinking I saw everything become a blur. I finally collasped and blacked out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I opened my eyes to see myself at the same store. "Are you going to pay for those ice cream miss?" The guy said impatiently. "S-sorry." I said as I paid the guy.

I walked away just to look at the time real quick. August 14. I sighed then grabbed the three ice cream then walked away.

I quickly looked at Hibiya and Hiyori. Hibiya grabbed her hand the they started walking away. I followed them. "Wait! GUYS!" I screamed as I dropped the ice cream and pointed at the sky seeing iron poles fallling.

"HIBIYA! HIYORI!" I screamed as I saw Hibiya gey pushed out of the way and fell as Hiyori... "HIYORI!" I screamed as I heard the heat mocking Hibiya. WHAT THE HECK.

As I try to run towards them I tripped as I blacked out again. Oh dear god what's happeneing. It's happening all fast.

...

...

...

...

...

"MISS ARE YOU GOING TO PAY?!" The guy yelled. "I don't want ice cream." I said as I ran off to follow Hibiya and Hiyori. Hiyori can't die. She can't!

As Hibiya and Hiyori walked off again. This time they went a top of a building. I was trying to catch my breath before I climb up. "AHHH!" "Hiyori!" My eyes widen to see Hiyori break her skull as she fell.

"H-Hiyori?" I said in fear. "YOU CAN'T STOP THIS!" I heard the heat mock. "YES WE CAN!" I found myself yelling out as I cried in my hand. Everything went black again.

_..._

_"Hiyori!" _

_..._

_Blood splatted everywhere again._

_..._

_"STOP!"_

_..._

_"NO!"_

_..._

_"Hibiya... Hiyori..._

"Well missy?" The guy asked. I glared at him then ran off. Countless times I tried to save Hiyori. I fail. I wonder if Hibiya noticed this? All I can think about is the day on winter how it was all peaceful and Kou could get out of the Hospital.

_"Take that Hibiya!" I yelled as threw a snowball in his face. "YOU!" He yelled back as he threw a snowball back at me and I dodged it easy as that. "Hotomi!" Kou yelled._

_"Come over here!" He yelled. "Okay!" I ran over there leaving Hibiya and Hiyori. I saw them laughing and it was cute. I was always jealous about how they are close._

_"Don't worry we always had fun like that." He said as he hugged me making me blush._

Why does this happen to us? I looked up as I was on the other side of the road. Hiyori is running to chase her stupid cat. Hibiya followed her and my eyes widen. "HIBIYA!" I screamed as I put my arm out.

He pushed Hiyori out of the way and got hit by the truck. The heat was silent and I froze as tears were streaming down. "HIBIYA!" Both me and Hiyori screamed.

NO! NOT HIBIYA! I fell on my knees and blacked out. How could this_ HAPPEN?!_

* * *

**Wow. DRAMA. Last chapter about Ayaka. **


End file.
